There is Always Hope
by Lady Europa
Summary: A mother about to leave for a mission which she may not come back from visits her children one last time.


There is Always Hope  
By Lady Europa  
  
***  
  
Just a quick Dragon Flyz fic to explore what Iranda was feeling when she left her family for the star portal.  
  
***  
  
I woke up suddenly, and from that moment I knew what I must do. I carefully extracted myself from my husbands embrace. I turned to look at him one last time. His proud handsome face, his strong muscular body, ho Aaron I am sorry. However I don't have a choice. If I just ignore this hope, this chance I will regret it for the rest of my life. I walked to a nearby draw and take out a holo-disk I recorded earlier. I place it on my bedside table. And before I had any regrets left the room.   
  
***  
  
I entered the family room, in which I had hidden a small suitcase containing all I would need. I packed a few more essential things that I couldn't pack earlier with out raising suspicion. There is only one thing left to do and that will be the hardest of all, I have to say goodbye to my children.  
  
***  
  
I entered Peak's room first. I knew that my baby son was going to be the hardest. I walked over to his crib, there he was, my beautiful baby boy, the light of my world. I hated to leave him; he was only a few months old.   
  
"I am so sorry my baby, but I have to do this even if I fail, at least I would have given you a chance. Goodbye Peak, I hope you'll forgive me for this." I brushed his sandy blonde from his cheek and left the room.  
  
***  
  
It was into the room of her oldest son that I entered next. He was sleeping peacefully in bed, his soft white hair contrasting with the dark blue pillow. Out of all of my children he is the one I will worry the least about he's 7 but acts like he was 17. The boy is so much like his father it's not funny.   
  
"Goodbye Z'neth I know that you would understand why I must do this. I love you my dear son." A kiss on his forehead and I left my sleeping son.  
  
***  
  
I entered the room of my third son, Summit. Summit was the perfect little boy. Blond hair, blue eyes a sweet smile, always doing what he was told. Everyone told me that Summit took after me. He was fiercely loyal especially when it came to his sister Apex. I knew he would take care of everybody, he was just like that.  
  
"I love you Summit, please take care of them for me." I kissed his cheek and left the room.   
  
***  
  
My resolve was wavering as I walked into Apex's room. Apex, my only daughter, she was two. Apex was my angel, just being near her made everything all right, it was while I was reading to her that I realised this was what I must do. It is strange but through the whole process I felt that my two-year-old daughter was supporting me. Even at such a young age I realise Apex is special, she is unlike any other. I was shocked when she told me that she could hear the dragons, which Airlandis relies on and I realised that she may be able to finally take the partnership between men and dragons to the next level. I knew that her future here would be hard, and I was sorely tempted to take her with me. But I couldn't I already knew deep inside my heart that my baby girl was going to be the only thing that would keep Aaron going. I reached forward and brushed a strand of pale orange hair back behind her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry Apex. I know the burden that is going to be placed on you. I love you my dear daughter." And with that and a kiss she left.  
  
***  
  
I sat on my dragon Starfire's back. She was a petite green dragon, which would never survive the battles that the dragonators fight with our sworn enemy Wornado. I looked over at Airlandis one last time and smiled. Even if I failed I knew that my children would keep the flying city alive and one day they would give my people their second chance.  
  
***  
  
How was it? There isn't much in the series on Iranda's character so I made a lot of it up. Please review, I'm very interested to know what you think. If you'd like more information on the series don't hesitate to e-mail me. 


End file.
